Why Me?
by Dan The Black Wolf
Summary: I got sent to MLP universe with no memory and no way to get back. Now I must help the inhabitants and hopefully regain my lost memories. Contains strong language and crack humor here and there. I don't own MLP. Thank god for that.
1. Chapter 1

AN: If you're new to my stories then you should read my profile so you know about my OC's who are based on real people. Also I am not a brony, my little sister said she'll pay me if I write this story. Which reminds me. BITCH! WHERE'S MY MONEY!

Sarah: FINISH THE CHAPTER FIRST YA DUMB FUCK!

Story:

Both Dan and Sarah were standing in front of a portal in their garden. "Wait, I change my mind. Is it too late to back out?" said Dan "Yep" replied Sarah as she kicked him into the portal.

Equestria

Dan was teleported in the last place he expected: High up in the sky. "Oh you have got to be kidding…." Dan said, just then gravity started doing its job and it pulled him towards the earth "FUUUUUUCCCccckk!" He yelled as the ground got closer and closer. BOOM!

He opened his eyes and realized that his head was stuck the ground. After pulling it out he looked around, finding himself in the middle of a dark forest. But before he could decide what to do he was hit in the back of the head by a branch so hard that he crashed against a rock and blacked out. "Hey" said a voice "Do you think he's dead" said another "No. Look he's breathing" Dan groaned "Your bickering is not helping me with my headache" he said as he got up "But it's good knowing I'm not the only…" he was going to say person but then he opened his eyes and found out that the voices were coming from a group of ponies. "Ponies. Multicolor ponies, I swear if I'm high right now this the weirdest hallucination I've had yet"

Real World

Secret (my twin brother) and Sarah were looking at a computer which allowed them to see what Dan was doing. "Wait why doesn't he know who they are?" "I might have restricted parts of his memories like who they are, where he comes from, and who he is" "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!" "Because I thought it would be funny to see him run around with no idea who he is" "I won't allow it!" yelled Secret as he pulled out his revolver and pointed it at Sarah. "Oh yes you will or else Flufa here will get her head blown up" She replied as she pulled the family cat out of no where and put a gun to her head "What the... Leave the poor cat out of this" "So choose either Dan remains without his memories of Flufa without her head". Secret lowered his gun knowing Dan would kill him if anything happened to his cat "I thought so. Now if you have made up your mind I'm curios what Dan will do next so lets return to the computer."

Equestria

"Well if this isn't a dream then what is this place?" Dan asked the group of ponies in front of him "You're in the Everfree Forest" replied the purple pony "Uh where's that, wait better question on what planet am I on" "You're in the land of Equestria" "Equestria? Never heard of it." "Well then from what planet are you from" "Earth" "Strange name for a planet" said the blue pony "Yeah like Equestria is better" "Hey it's 20% cooler than your planets name" Dan burst out laughing "Did you just say it's 20% cooler" he said wiping away a tear "That has to be the lamest thing I've heard" In a blink of an eye the blue pony appeared in front of Dan and said "Don't you EVER make fun of my catchphrase again" Dan burst out laughing again "I'm being threatened by a blue pony with rainbow colored hair who thinks she is intimidating" the purple pony stepped in between them "Before you two kill yourself let's introduce ourselves. I Twilight Sparkle, the blue hot head is Rainbow Dash, the one wearing a cowboy hat is Applejack, the one with pink hair is Fluttershy, the pink one is Pinkie Pie and the white one is Rarity." "Nice to meet all of you except Rainbow Dash" "Hey!" "My name is Dan the Black Wolf" "The Black Wolf?" "It's a title that I created for myself" "Why The Black Wolf and what's your real name?" "Because I'm sneaky like a wolf and that's what my friends called me when we were young so it became my title. And my real name is... is. Uh I don't remember" "WHAT!" "It's weird, it's like the information is there but locked away." "Can you at least remember how you got here." "I most likely teleported here" "Then you can teleport back right?" "No. You see: although I know from what planet I'm from there are an infinite amount of planets called Earth some in the same dimension so I can't return unless I know which one is mine. So I'm stuck here." "But what caused your memory loss" "I remember falling from the sky and then getting hit in the back of the head with a branch so hard I crash into this rock, so one of those blows to the head must have given me amnesia" "You got hit in the head with a branch?" asked Applejack "Well what did you expect in this abnormal forest" said Rainbow "Which brings up the question: What are you doing here?" "We're trying to save our princess and stop a crazy evil pony by finding so special elements in an old castle located in this forest" replied Pinkie Pie "Huh? Saving a princess and stopping an evil maniac. That's my kind of adventure. Mind if I tag along" "Look..." Twilight began "Before you say anything, can any of you do this?" using earthbending to find the castle, Dan fired an energy ball that destroyed all the trees in their way, so much so that they could see the castle in the distance. The ponies remained slack jawed. "How did you do that?" "Simple I used my powers to find the castle then I used a low powered energy ball to clear a path." _"That was a low power energy ball it almost destroyed half the forest" _Thought Twilight "Ladies first" Dan said gesturing toward the castle. As the group headed towards the castle the ponies had one question on their mind _"Who is this guy?"_.

End Chapter

Sarah: Here's your money Bro-Bro can't wait for the next chapter.

Sarah leaves the room.

Dan: -Sigh- What have I gotten myself into.

Pete: Told you it wasn't worth it.

Dan: OH FUCK YOU PETE!

Pete: I know you wanna.

Dan: Your one gay douchebag.

Secret: You do realise that Sarah still has Flufa

Dan: OH SHIT! SARAH!


	2. Chapter 2

Secret: Yo.

Dan: Hey.

Secret: Why so glum.

Dan: I'm writing MLP fanfiction. How can I not feel glum.

Sarah: You're supposed to feel magical. It's called Friendship is Magic.

Dan: Yeah cause it's so magical to watch girly multicolor ponies go on adventures about friendship. Singing those awful songs.

Sarah: I think they're catchy.

Dan: Well they're too corny for my tastes. Anyway let's begin.

Story:

As Dan and the girls made their the castle the ponies were asking Dan a few questions, one of them was "How do we know that we can trust you?" to which he replied "Is there any mention of my species anywhere" "No" "Has this evil pony ever traveled to another dimension" "No" "Then how could I be on her side if she doesn't even know I exist" the ponies had no way to counter that so they believed him for now. The stopped at the edge of a gap in between them and the castle. Rainbow Dash wanted to fly over it but Dan simply made a bridge out of earth. (AN: The attempt to make RD betray her friends happened before they met Dan). They entered the castle and started to look around until they reached a room with a sort of monument in the middle. "LOOK" yelled Twilight pointing at a few spheres that were surrounding the monument "I'm sure those are the elements. Dan used his telekinesis to get them down, then he set them in a circle on the ground. "What now?" he asked "The book said it just needs a spark of magic so I just-" "WAIT" but Dan was too late as soon as she entered the circle she and the elements disappeared.

"Where did she go" yelled Applejack "Get close to me" said Dan, when they did he yelled "CHAOS CONTROL" and teleported them to Twilight.

They appeared in a throne room where they saw Twilight in front of a black pony. "You're too late" said the black pony as she shot a energy ball at Twilight. Her friends told her to move but she just stood there. Dan once again used chaos control, this time he warped to Twilight grabbed her and then warp back to the group "Why did you save me, all hope is lost, the elements didn't work" "I have one question for you is it illegal to kill in this world" Twilight looked shocked as Dan asked that "Without special permission from the princess yes" "Crap! Guess knocking her out is the only option." He warped to the black pony with his fist pulled back "FALCON" "WHAT" "PUNCH" he yelled as he punched her with a flaming punch through the wall. All in all it did knock her out. He walked to her and outstretched his hand and absorbed some black energy from her. He then fell to his knees "DAN! Are you ok" yelled Twilight as the group ran to him. Black lines covered his body, his pupils disappeared, his hair turned black and spiked up (AN: Super Saian style) also he had a black wolf made out of energy behind him. "NO!" he yelled "Get back in the seal Shadow" "NEVER! I"M FINALLY FREE!" this time a new voice came out of Dan's mouth. The ponies were scared, they felt so much hate and anger coming from Dan. "LIKE HELL YOU ARE" and with all his might he pushed the hate back into its seal. "What the hell was that" yelled Applejack as she and the others helped Dan up "Don't ask. But the next time that happens, run". The ponies nodded, understanding that it was not a subject he wanted to discuss. "Twilight, you did it" said a white pony who appeared out of nowhere "Princess Celestia!" Cried Twilight as she ran to her teacher "Thank you but I had nothing to do with it, he did" she said pointing at Dan "Well in that case thank you for helping my student and kingdom" "No problem" he replied as he fainted from exhaustion.

A While Later

Dan woke up in a hospital "The Princess and your friends are waiting outside" Dan put on his jeans, black converse shoes, black t-shirt, his hidden blades and his black hoodie because for some reason he was in his boxers. He made his way outside where not only the princess and the group of ponies he meet were waiting, but hundreds of ponies were there. "Equestria! Meet your new hero! Dan the Black Wolf!" as the crowd cheered, one thought went through his head "What the fuck is going on" "Let the festival begin"

A Few Hours Later

Dan had fun at the festival even though he was swarmed by adult and child ponies that want his signature or wanted him to show off one of his powers. He was now talking to a landlord who had just sold him a patch of land. "Hey Dan" said Twilight as she and her friends approached him. "What are you doing?" "I'm thinking about setting up shop here" "Does that mean you're staying with us" "Where else am I going to go" "This is great! Both you and Twilight are staying" "Group Hug!" yelled Pinkie "AH CRAP!"

AN: Hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3: The Gala Part 1

Dan was sitting in front of his laptop.

Dan: Let's do this.

Story:

Dan's Mind

"SHADOW" Dan yelled into the darkness, he waited a few moments until he heard some footsteps as a exact copy of him walked towards him. "What?" asked Shadow the answer he got was a punch to the face "What's your problem!" "Why did you try to escape you scared those girls half to death" "Hey! Remember our deal we're friends until I get a chance to escape then you're on your own" "There's a time and place for everything" "Like I give a shit" "Well fuck you too, buddy" "Right back at ya, prick".

The Next Morning

Dan had already finished his house, now he had to find a good line of business. He was now in his newly constructed lab working on an experiment. Everything was going perfectly until: BOOM! As Dan flew through the air he thought "SHIT! Too much gunpowder". The next thing he knew he crashed headfirst into Twilights house. As he dusted himself off he saw Twilight looking at him with a shocked expression "Morning neighbor. Sorry about the hole in the wall" "Dan you're always welcome here but could you knock first" "Got it". "A message from... Who's this guy" said a small blue dragon who entered the room "Oh let me introduce the two of you. Dan this is my assistant: Spike. Spike this is Dan the one I've been telling you about." Spike walked around Dan as if he was inspecting him "Is he your boyfriend" Twilight blushed "No, where did you get that idea" Dan grinned deciding to tease her a bit "Aw I thought we had something" Twilight blushed an even darker shade of red. "And no kid, I'm not her boyfriend" Dan told Spike "Hey, you're a kid yourself" "I'm 15. I'm way past being a kid" "Spike didn't you say something about a message" "Oh right here it's from Celestia" said Spike handing Twilight a scroll. After unrolling it she read it in a loud voice:

_My Dear Student_

_As you know The Grand Galloping Gala is in a few days. I want you and Dan to attend, you may also bring the rest of your friends._

_Your Teacher Princess Celestia_

_PS: Dan must come. Everyone is eager to meet him._

"SWEET CELESTIA" yelled Twilight as she danced around happily. "Wait what's this Gala thing?" asked Dan "It's the fanciest party of the year" replied Spike "Wait so I have to dress nice, act nice and go to a fancy Gala surrounded by rich ponies" "Pretty much" Dan took a deep breath and yelled "LIKE HELL I AM" He then ran out the door and locked himself in his house.

A few days later

-KNOCK-KNOCK- Dan opened the door to his new house and saw his new friends dressed formally and Rarity holding a Tuxedo _"Fuck me"_ he thought.

As the group made their way onto the train Dan was thinking _"Why me" "'Cause you're a fucking dick that's why" "Shadow?" "No. It's the Nine Tails. Of course it's me dumbass" "How..?" "Mental link" "Great I'm already going crazy without being annoyed by you" "Well would you rather only talk to girly ponies?" _Dan thought for a minute and replied _"Good point" "Great now get some rest, something tells me this is gonna take a lot of self control to not kill someone" _ As Shadow closed the link Dan thought _"How did I get myself in this mess?"_

End Chapter

Dan: Fuck my life.

Secret: At least your birthday is in a few days.

Dan: True.


	4. Chapter 4: The Gala Part 2

Story:

Unknown Location

Dan stood in front of a person, although he could not see who since it was so dark. "Who are you?" he asked, the person laughed, realizing that it was a woman laughing Dan asked again "Who are you!?" "Aw, have you forgotten me already. I'm the one who broke your heart" "Who?" she laughed again "Then again your too worthless to waste time on" That word, "Worthless" hurt Dan more than anything could. He could still remember clearly why he hated being called that.

Flashback

"YOU'RE WORTHLESS DAN!" yelled a woman at a small child "But..." "IT'S YOUR FAULT! YOU WERE THERE! IF YOU WEREN'T SO WEAK AND WORTHLESS YOU COULD HAVE SAVED MOM AND DAD!". Tears streamed down Dan's face as he looked at his older sister "YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE NOT EVEN WORTH MY TIME! I HAVE TO GO TO WORK!" she yelled as she exited the house. That night was the night Dan stopped being weak. It was the night The Black Wolf was born.

End Flashback

"That word opened up old scars didn't it?" asked the woman "YOU BITCH!" she laughed again "Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me. But they'll hurt you" she said mockingly as she disappeared. Dan fell to his knees "I'm not worthless. YOU HEAR ME! I'M NOT WORTHLESS!" he yelled.

Train

"Dan. DAN! Wake up" said Twilight as she pushed him a few times "Huh! What!" said Dan as his eyes opened "What's going on. Have we arrived?" "Yes" said Twilight with a sad face. Dan looked around the compartment and saw that the rest of the group were looking at him with worried looks. "What's wrong. This is supposed to be the best night ever" "You were crying in your sleep" said Applejack. "What!" "You fell asleep and after a while you started crying" said Rainbow Dash "Are you alright?" asked Fluttershy "Yeah" "You sure?" asked Rarity "Look! This Gala is something all of you have waited a long time for. I'm fine, don't let my nightmares ruin your night. Go enjoy yourselves". The ponies knew that there was no way of making him tell them what was bothering him. Even more so on this night.

The Palace

"Alright gals see you later" said Twilight as her and Dan headed towards the main ballroom where the princess was waiting.

A While Later

Dan was standing next to a table covered with food and drinks. He grabbed a cup and filled it with some red liquid, he thought it was wine but in the end it was just cherry soda. _"WHAT FUCKING KIND OF FORMAL DRINK IS THIS SHIT!" _he thought _"Fuck this" _he thought as a bottle of Jack Daniels appeared in his hand. He filled his cup again and drank. His immune system was much more evolved than a normal human so the alcohol didn't affect his health although he was underage. _"At least it will get me drunk" "And what if you go on a rampage and kill everypony" _asked Shadow _"I'll blow that bridge up when I... Did you just say everypony?" "Good so you're not too drunk" _Dan walked around and stopped when he saw a black pony with blue hair and a moon cutie mark _"Isn't that the pony I punched in the face?" _thought Dan _"She must be Celestia's sister. Damn she's cute, I bet she could cause a heart attack with how cute she is" _Dan rolled his eyes _"What to fuck ponies don't you" "Fuck You! At least I didn't sleep with all the inhabitants of a Amazonian Island" "Hey! In all truthfulness all those girls were lesbians" "WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING" _Dan turned the link off and walked towards the princess "Hello" he said "Hello" she replied, not knowing what to say next he blurted out "Sorry about punching you in the face" The princess smiled "Don't worry. You stopped my dark half and for that I'm grateful" "I don't believe we've been properly introduced. My names Dan" "Nice to meet you I'm Luna. Do you want to go to somewhere more private to talk" "Of course. Lead the way"

On the Roof

Both Dan and Luna were sitting on the roof of the castle looking at the moon "I can't imagine how it felt to be stuck up there. For so many years no less" said Dan "It was terribly lonely" replied Luna "But you're not lonely anymore, I mean you have you sister and the citizens" "My citizens are afraid of me, I don't blame them. I have done horrible things" Dan snorted "You tried to take over your kingdom and did it without hurting anyone. Trust me, before you know it everyone will love you as much as your sister" Luna wiped away a tear "You think so?" "I know so" "Thank you Dan I enjoyed this time we have spent together" Dan smiled "It's not over yet. How would you like to play a prank on your guests?" Luna smiled devilishly "I'm so in. What are we going to do?" Dan looked at the bottle in his hand "Oh, I have a pretty good idea"

End Chapter

Dan: What did you think?  
Sarah: I loved it. And it's good that Dan is close to Luna now.

Dan: Why?

Sarah: I want to see a relationship between Dan and one of the ponies.

Dan: WHAT! NO!

Sarah: Don't worry you can turn them into humans but I still want to see it happen.

Dan: I hate you so fucking much.

Sarah: I know.


End file.
